Justice
} |name = Justice |image = Ethereal Justice.jpg |race = Spirit / Demon |gender = Not Applicable |class = Warrior (Awakening) Mage (Dragon Age II) |specialization = Spirit Warrior (Awakening) Vengeance (Dragon Age II) |location = The Blackmarsh Undying (Awakening) Anders's Clinic, Darktown (Dragon Age II) |voice = Adam Leadbeater (Awakening and Dragon Age II) '' Adam Howden ''(Dragon Age II) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age |quests = Shadows of the Blackmarsh Justice for Kristoff Tranquility Dissent|affiliation = Grey Wardens Anders|title = Justice Vengeance}} Justice is a spirit of the Fade who embodies the concept of justice. Though an involuntary guest in the mortal world, his actions have made lasting repercussions on the world of Thedas. In Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening, Justice is a companion of the Warden-Commander. Background "Justice" is not a name, it is an identity. Not all the denizens of the Fade identify with darker emotions like rage and pride. Some embody the nobler qualities found in humanity: faith, hope, compassion, valor, and justice. Although spirits have no definite shape in the Fade, Justice takes the form of an armoured figure and chooses in place of a name, the virtue to which it aspires; Justice. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening * If left to defend the Keep, and the Warden chooses to save the city of Amaranthine, Justice will fight valiantly, but, before the victory horn is sounded, a darkspawn sword removes Kristoff's head. It is unknown whether the spirit perishes or simply departs. At the least, Kristoff's wife, Aura, is finally able to claim her husband's ashes. * If Vigil's Keep is saved, Justice serves with the Order for many years, keeping in touch with Kristoff's wife, Aura, during its stay. Eventually however, Aura informs it that she can no longer tolerate her husband's rotting body. Justice bids her goodbye, and Kristoff's body slumps to the ground. Where the spirit goes, no one knows. * If Vigil's Keep is saved, and Justice's quest is completed, it will serve the Order for many years, fighting darkspawn resistance pockets; appearing at Aura's doorstep one day smiling, and falling over dead. It is unknown if the spirit completed its quest or died or simply passed back into the Fade. * Once the darkspawn threat was ended, Justice left the Grey Wardens to pursue other injustices. Years later it appeared on the doorstep of Kristoff's widow and, smiling, simply dropped dead. Aura finally had a body to mourn. If the spirit remains alive, it has not shown itself. * If Vigil's Keep is not saved and Aura not visited in Amaranthine, Justice will stand in the ruins of Vigil's Keep looking into the sun and saying, "Now I know what to do." The spirit then disappears leaving behind the rotten body of Kristoff. * If not recruited, a mysterious figure in a Grey Warden armor is occasionally seen in the marsh, erecting gravestones to honor villagers of old. In time, those sightings cease. }} Gifts Justice likes tokens that remind it of the Fade as well as items that provide insight into Kristoff's life. }} Dragon Age II Quests Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Initial statistics (Awakening) Specialization Skills   Talents Equipment Restricted gear (Awakening) Plot skills (Awakening) Dialogue points Below are the spots where you can initiate dialogue with Justice. On the PC, it can be hard to find the correct spot to click; make sure to hit "tab" and rotate the camera if it's not letting you click on it. * Vigil's Keep: The chest, right behind Justice. * The Wending Wood: The dead elf in Velanna's camp * City of Amaranthine: Statue in front of the Chantry Quotes ]] ''Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening * "What else am I if not a seeker of justice?" * "A world so full of beauty that beauty goes overlooked." * (Regarding the Lyrium Ring) "Of all the things I have seen in this world, this is the most precious. I shall keep it at my side as a reminder that even in misfortune, good can be found." * "These Darkspawn are a cancer in the heart of this world." * "A world ruled by order, static and unchanging. I like it!" * "How odd that mortals find so many differences to hate when you have so very much in common." Dragon Age II * (As Vengeance, to templars) "You will never take another mage as you took him!" * (As Vengeance) "They will die! I will have every last templar for these abuses! Every one of them will feel Justice's burn!" * (As Vengeance) "Justice... answers to nobody!" Dialogue * (If Hawke convinces Anders to give up his plan) Vengeance: "Leave! This does not concern you!" * Hawke: "This is Anders's decision, not yours!" * Vengeance: "I am Anders! You have given into sloth. You would stand by while mages are abducted and tortured. Go. Anders has no need of you." Notes * In Amaranthine, if you approach either the Innkeeper or Sorcha at the Crown and Lion inn, you will hear a unique dialogue exchanged between them and Justice, whom they believe to be Kristoff. Bugs * The first time the Warden gains approval from Justice, it is possible to max the rating out and prevent any ability bonus. Sigrun appears to share the same bug. ** workaround: Through conversation(s) bring Justice's approval lower than 90 - that should "activate" the plot skill; even though they still won't show up in the skill screen, you can see/compare Justice's constitution score and notice that the bonus is there. Then, through gifts and/or conversations you can max out his approval again (or, at least, get it higher than 90 again). * It is possible to get only +5 approval with his gifts, even personal ones. Velanna and Oghren appear to share the bug with fixed approval boosts of +5 and +6 respectively. :In order to not get the +100 approval bug with any of the characters, you need to do the "blight orphans" quests or "chantry board" quests, that give (dis)approval to a character, only after you recruit that character. For example, if you do the "From the living wood" quest that normally gives -1 approval to Velanna before actually recruiting her, that will get you the +100 approval bug with Velanna. Same goes for the quests for the "blight orphans". If you do quests that give (dis)approval to Justice or Sigrun before recruiting them, that will lead to the bug with them. (Tested on PC) * If you equip Justice with any defensive equipment (Helmet, Armor, etc.), and kill the Baroness, the equipment will disappear. For example, if you equip it with the Sentinel set that is found in the Blackmarsh and kill the Baroness, Justice will talk to you without it. With the Sentinel Set, the equipment might go back into the Iron chests. (Tested on PC, just with Sentinel set and no new weapons) * When Kristoff is first found, it is possible that he will be "alive" and on his feet, looking about. The tag above his head will say "Kristoff", not "Justice". If the player interacts with Kristoff, the cutscene will begin; in the cutscene Kristoff will be lying on the ground as he should be. What causes this glitch is currently unknown. Gallery HoDA-Justice.png|Tier progression of Justice in Heroes of Dragon Age Justice Progression.jpg Gxa justice.png|Justice's Awakening epilogue slide See also References External links * Character Trailer de:Gerechtigkeit Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening companions Category:Spirits Category:Spirit Warriors Category:Demons